WarriorCatsFanfic : The Forgotten Path
by cloudwing28462
Summary: The black she cat looked down at her paws. "I'm sorry" She whispered "It's okay"The silver cat replied "You don't get it Streamtail, there was a prophecy there was a prophecy and you were the chosen one. You have a special power than no other cat has. I will send you the omen when it's time, even if the rest of Starclan won't, I will. I AM NOT THE OWNER OF THE WARRIORS SERIES
1. Prologue

Prologue

Streampaw looked around, she never seen this place before. The warm sun on her silver pelt felt warm compared to the cold leaf bare she was used to.

_This is great! I haven't been warm for moons!_

As she wandered around, a starry figure suddenly appeared in front of her. Streampaw didn't recognize this cat, not from any of the clans.

"So... you've been left behind?" mewed the cat

"How do you know about the battle? Who are you? And where am I?" _Streampaw didn't know if she was supposed to know about this black pelted she cat. How did she know so much?_

The cat led her to a river side, "I'm Nightfang, I was a thunderclan warrior not a long time ago. You're in starclan grounds."

Streampaw widened her eyes with shock. _Starclan grounds? does that mean I'm dead?_ "I just twisted my paw! How did I die?! " She gulped as she asked the question. _She had starclan giving her messages before but she never been in starclan territory._

"Of course you're not dead! I'm just here to give you a message! Nightfang looked rather annoyed. "You should go after your battle patrol, show them what you can do. You have more in you than they know about." She mewed as she started to fade.

Streampaw didn't know how to reply, she was excited that a starclan cat said she should go with the battle patrol. Now she finally has a chance to prove to her clan that she can handle being in a battle.

Streampaw stretched her eyes open, she was back in the cold apprenticed den with her siblings and denmates. She quietly snuck out, careful trying to not wake any of them. As she padded into the clearing, she knew that a large group of cats have been here not too long ago. _The battle patrol just left!_

She sprang down the hill and tried to follow her clanmates onto shadowclan territory. _I knew I was ready for battle! even starclan said so!_ Streampaw could just start to see the shape of a camp, and she heard screeching and yowling coming from that direction. _The battle started!_

As she got closer to the camp, she clumsily busted into the clearing and saw more cats than she expected. _Two cats are coming straight at me! _She swiped and kicked but they were much bigger than she was. The next thing she knew, the cats threw her right across the camp. Streampaw saw her father, who was also the clan deputy, sprinting her way. He was too late. Her head smashed against a boulder and everything went dark.

Nightfang watched with horror on her face as she ran deeper into the starclan forest. _What have I done? This isn't supposed to happen! _


	2. Chapter 1

Streampaw blinked open her eyes, her whole body felt sore. She couldn't remember what happened or where she is. The cold place had the scent of plants and it was really quiet. The was a white and silver she cat that sat at the entrance of the den. She pricked her ears as she noticed movement coming from Streampaw. The cat's eyes lit up with delight, and she rushed over.

She covered Streampaw with licks. "Oh my dear! you're awake! I was so worried. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you need anything?

Streampaw ducked away, confused. "Who are you?"

The cat looked horrified. "I'm your mother! Silverfur! Don't you remember?"

Streampaw thought hard about it, but her head hurt and she couldn't even move without aching. "No, where am I?

The light that shone into the den was beginning disappear. Silverfur looked like she was going to burst into tears. "Rainecho! Come here! What's wrong with my kit?!" she wailed

A white she cat rushed into the den

_That must be Rainecho_, _the cat that Silverfur was calling_

Rainecho came over to Streampaw, her blue eyes shone in the dark den. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Silverfur was trying to calm down "She can't remember me!"

Two smaller cats came in the den when they heard the noises.

They came over to Streampaw. One was white and the other had a dark orange pelt. "Hi Streampaw! You're finally awake!"

Streampaw didn't recognize them, but they looked like they knew her really well.

With everything going on, the den was noisy and out of control. Finally, Rainecho spoke up. "Give her some space, I'll try my best to get her memory back. Come visit some other time."

Silverfur left the den first. The two younger cats followed her when she called for them. "Come on Flamepaw! Bring Skypaw with you. We'll visit your sister tomorrow"

_So they're my siblings?_

The two cats said goodbye and left streampaw with Rainecho.

Streampaw stayed still as Rainecho examined her carefully. "So you don't remember anything?"

"No"

"Let me tell you what happened and maybe you'll remember" Mewed Rainecho. "So... 5 days ago, your father, Ashwhisker, brought you back from a battle with shadowclan. Your head was badly wounded.

Streampaw had no idea what she was talking about. Everything seemed so strange.

Rainecho probably saw the confused look on her face. "Maybe you should eat and get some rest first."

Right after she finished the sentence, Skypaw came in with a mouse in her jaws. "I thought you would be hungry after not eating for so long. Try this, I caught it myself just for you as a get better present. Enjoy!" she smiled and left the den.

Streampaw just noticed that she's really hungry at the scent of the mouse. She took a bite, trying not to move too much.

"This is the medicine cat's den. I'm the medicine cat, Rainecho. I'll just tell you that just in case you don't get your memory back."

After a few moments, she finished the mouse and felt tired and drifted to sleep right away. Trying to remember what had happened to her.

By the time Streampaw woke up, the sun was bright and shining. Rainecho wasn't here, so she was alone. She felt better than she did yesterday so she tried to stand up and walk. At first it hurt and it got a bit better after a while. Streampaw decided to see what was outside of the den.

She limped to the den entrance. _This place is huge!_ She felt like a kit on their fist time out of the nursery. There were many cats that she didn't know. Silverfur padded into the clear and saw Streampaw. She quickly rushed over with dripping moss.

She dropped the moss beside Streampaw. "What are you doing? you're supposed to be resting! I'll help you back to your nest. I also brought water for you."

Streampaw has been lying down for days now. She really enjoyed the view from where she is. "No thanks, I'll stay. I'm tired of staying in the nest."

Although Silverfur still looked worried, She didn't protest. "Here, drink some water."

Streampaw licked the water drops off the moss, it felt nice and fresh.

"Do you still not remember anything?"

"No" replied Streampaw while she finished up the water

Silverful padded around "Well.. you're father, Askwhisker is the clan deputy. Skypaw and Flamepaw are your siblings. Me, I'm your mother. Silverfur.

"I know now, I don't remember what happened before but at least I remember what happened yesterday"

Her mother looked hopeful and gave Streampaw a lick on the forehead. "Be careful from now on, you weren't supposed to be at the battle that day but I guess you snuck out... I'll tell you everything that happened to you and your siblings, it'll take some time. You loved to play tricks with flamepaw and race with Skypaw. You-"

Silverfur didn't get to finish her sentence before Flamepaw ran into the camp. He looked scared and excited at the same time. "Shadowclan! Shadowclan is attacking! They're coming right now!"


	3. Chapter 2

Ripplestar looked surprised. "I didn't think they'll fight back so soon. Protect the nursery!"

The camp was a mess. There are cats running all over the place, all in shock.

Streampaw's sister, Skypaw look nervous, she never been in battle before. On the other hand, Flamepaw looked happy and excited, the scared look disappeared from his face . "Finally! I always wanted to fight in a battle! Now I can try out all the moves Lilywing taught me!"

Silverfur didn't notice her son, she was too busy pushing Streampaw into the medicine den. "Hide here and don't come out!" She panicked and she looked for her other kits. "Skypaw! Flamepaw! Look after your sister. Tell if me if cats get near the den, you two be careful as well. she mewed as she sprang into battle with the Shadowclan cats that are just coming into the camp.

Their leader, Stonestar lead the patrol himself. "Shadowclan! Attack!"

Streampaw tried to see what was going on outside, it was loud with yowling and screeching from cats fighting. She thought it looked exciting and she wanted to be a part of it but Silverfur told her to stay in the den and not to come out.

She managed to find Flamepaw in the large group of fighting cats, blood was dripping from his ear but he continued to fight. Streampaw looked for Skypaw and she realised her sister was nowhere to be seen. She wanted to go look for her but she realised two Shadowclan apprentices were sneaking her way. Streampaw hid as they walked into the den. "My father said we just have to steal their herbs and they'll be vulnerable for the rest of the leaf bare. Those stupid Thunderclan cats are too busy fighting."

_They're going to steal Rainecho's herbs! Where is Rainecho anyways?_

Streampaw decided to come out from her hiding place. She didn't know about her clan much now but she knows she should protected it. "Stop! what are you doing?" Streampaw screeched as she jumped at the two apprentices. They were shocked but they stood up soon after. The smaller just ran away scared but the bigger one stayed and faced her. "Coward!" Streampaw wrestled with him, she didn't know how she knew so many battle moves, they just seem to come naturally.

She was just about to finish him until Skypaw ran in. "Blazepaw! Leave my sister alone!"

Blazepaw cast a glance at Skypaw and left the den to join his clan, which was now scattered. Stonestar looked back one more time before he left the hollow. "This isn't over"

Streampaw looked at her sister, she looked totally uninjured. "Where were you? I was looking for you"

Skypaw looked distracted for a while, there was something in her eyes that Streampaw just couldn't tell what it is. "Ashwhisker told me to go look for Rainecho, she was collecting herbs."

Streampaw looked outside, Rainecho was already treating some injured cats with the herbs she just collected. "Why did that Shadowclan apprentice Blazepaw listen to you?"

"Well... um... He must have gotten scared because there were two of us and only one of him!"

The answer came out awkwardly, Streampaw thought the whole thing is weird. "But-"

"Let's go see if we can help out with anything! We're useless just sitting here and chatting"

As the two of them walked out, Streampaw realised she wasn't sore anymore, she actually enjoyed fighting with Blazepaw.

Her sister ran off to help Rainecho treat the injured cats. A light brown tabby tom came over. "Hi Streampaw! Ashwhisker told me what happened. We used to play together all the time and train together. I'm Foxpaw." he mewed as another cat came over. His pelt was white. Foxpaw looked annoyed that he came over. "I'll talk to you later Streampaw!" and he went to get some fresh kill.

"Um, hi." Mewed the white tom. He looked rather nervous for a casual conversation. "Do you need anything? I can get it for you. My father says I should help out by taking care of the clan."

Streampaw thought that was strange, of course cats should help out, but he made it sound like his father expects him to do more that what regular cats do. "Who's your father?"

"Ripplestar" he replied.

_So this is the leader's son! Does his father want him to be the next clan leader or something? _

"So what's your name?" Streampaw asked

"Embersky"

Streampaw thought he was still an apprentice, he looked smaller that all the other warriors. "You're a warrior?"

Embersky smiled, liked he's been asked this question before. "I just became a warrior less than a quarter moon ago, right before you had your accident. This other Riverclan cat asked me that the other day"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Streampaw saw Silverfur looking at them having their conversation. She looked happy and relieved for some reason. Silverfur noticed her, she took a thrush from the fresh kill pile and joined them.

"Here, have some food. You didn't eat anything today. Embersky is a very nice cat, he helps everyone out even when he doesn't really have the time to."

He looked embarrassed. Foxpaw was looking at the chatting group suspiciously, like they were doing something that wasn't right.

After finishing her food, Streampaw said goodbye to Embersky, and headed over to where Flamepaw was telling Skypaw about the battle.

"I fought with a Shadowclan apprentice! And I saw Ashwhisker fighting two warriors at once!". He noticed the arrival of Streampaw and Silverfur. "Come listen! The battle was epic! Ashwhisker was so brave! I don't even know why Shadows clans like those dark pine trees, who would want to live there?"

They sat down and listened as Flamepaw continued to tell tales of the battle. Streampaw looked to where Foxpaw was, does he not like Embersky? Why did he look so annoyed?

Soon, the sun has set and cat's were heading to their dens. Skypaw fell asleep. Flamepaw poked her on the side. "Wake up! Or at least sleep where you're supposed to sleep"

Streampaw went back to the medicine den. She saw Rainecho sorting out her herbs. "Can I go sleep in the apprentice's den tonight with my siblings? She asked

Rainecho turned and looked at her. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I feel fine now"

She sighed and replied "Off you go then, your old nest is still in there"

Streampaw headed off happily to the apprentice's den. Skypaw was already asleep and Flamepaw looked like he was just about to drift off when she walked in. "Streampaw! you're back! It's so boring with just Skypaw! She's too scared to play any tricks. Tomorrow we can play together!" he mewed as he began to drift off again.

* * *

><p>Noises woke Streampaw in the middle of the night, she noticed that Skypaw wasn't in her nest anymore.<p>

_It seems like she just left!_

Streampaw decided to follow her to see what she's doing.

_Flamepaw said she's too scared to do anything, but now she's going on a night time adventure! That must be more fun than his old tricks!_

She followed her sister's scent across the forest. Then she stopped at a row of pine trees and remembered what Flamepaw said about pine trees earlier.

_Pine trees? Shadowclan?! Why is she going there?_


	4. Chapter 3

_The battle was just earlier today! If Skypaw gets caught, Shadowclan won't let her off easily. _

Just then, Skypaw appeared from the pine trees, she looked surprisingly happy. Streampaw hid before her sister saw her, wondering what would Skypaw do if she saw her following.

She hid until she was sure that Skypaw has left the area. The sun was beginning to rise. She decided she was going to explore the Thunderclan territory. The trees around her seemed familiar in a weird way, there were sparrows chirping on the branches.

_If I can fight, then maybe I can hunt too!_

She got into a crouch and was just about to pounce when something pushed her over. She looked up to see the green eyes of Foxpaw. "What are you doing? I was about to catch some prey for the clan and you scared it away!"

Foxpaw looked amused. "Do that later. Come with me! I want to show you something."

Streampaw followed Foxpaw across the territory, and suddenly Foxpaw sprinted away. She ran after him as he looked back, he took some sharp turns and ran toward another direction. "Hurry up mousebrain!"

After a while, Streampaw was struggling to keep up and finally, Foxpaw stopped. "Isn't it beautiful?"

She caught her breathe and watched the sun rise over the hill. "You could've just went straight! Without all those stupid twists and turns!"

"I just wanted to see if you could still keep up with me after what happened." he replied.

_Stupid furball! But the scene was beautiful. _she had to agree with him on that.

"We used to come here all the time." he continued. "Before training when the sun is just rising and after training when it's setting. he sighed.

They just sat there for a long time, not saying a word. Streampaw felt like she done the before, just sitting here with Foxpaw watching the sun rise. She felt like he was different from all the other cats, he was special.

"Hey! There you are! I was wondering where you went!" Streampaw turned around to see her brother. "Silverfur was worried about you"

Flamepaw looked around to see Foxpaw. "Uh, I'm not going to disturb you guys. Um, bye"

"Wait!" Streampaw wondered if she should tell her brother and Skypaw.

_Maybe I should wait a bit, just until I can find more information._

"What is it? Flamepaw asked.

She turned to Foxpaw. "I'm going to go back to camp now, My mother's worried about me"

Foxpaw looked disappointed but he just nodded and followed along.

On the way back to camp, the three bumped into Flamepaw's mentor, Lilywing. She took Flamepaw to go hunting.

Streampaw decided to ask Foxpaw about Embersky, about what happened yesterday. "Do you not like Embersky?"

"He's just not my favourite cat. He acts like the clan deputy just because he's the leader's son, he thinks he knows what's the best for the clan when he's hardly more than an apprentice. And well... something else too...

_Embersky doesn't seem like the bossy kind, his father just wants to care for the clan. And what's that something else he was mumbling about? He didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it._

As they reached camp, Silverfur was the first to notice them. "Where were you? Are you okay?" Then she saw Foxpaw and suddenly looked suspicious. "Thank you for looking after my daughter" She said in a cold tone.

Foxpaw just gave a slight nod and walked away.

Streampaw and Silverfur sat down near the apprentice's den, Ripplestar was making his way towards them. "Are you ready to start training again?"

"Sure!" Streampaw was getting bored sitting around all day, no one seems to have time for her.

"Okay, your training will start again tomorrow" he said as he beckoned for another cat. "Creektail! Come over here, I need to talk to you."

A slender light gray she cat quickly came over

"Streampaw will start training again tomorrow, take it easy, try starting with the basics again.

Creektail gave a nod to Ripplestar and Streampaw and left to join her friends again.

He turned his attention back to Streampaw. "Try to get a good amount of rest tonight" he mewed as he padded away.

Ashwhisker came into the camp a few moments later, he talked to her once after the battle but her father seems too busy with patrols since the prey is so scarce. "How are you?" He asked

"Im fine now"

He sighed and sat down next to Streampaw, as if he haven't rested for moons. "Ripplestar said that Foxpaw and Mistpaw are becoming warriors today"

_Foxpaw is becoming a warrior already! When am I going to join him?_

"How about me, Skypaw and Flamepaw?"

Ashwhisker thought for a moment. "You guys are only half a moon younger than them so it shouldn't take that long. But if you all become warriors, there wouldn't be any apprentices left. Leafwhisker's kits won't be ready for another moon."

Streampaw shared a vole with her father and soon after, Ripplestar called for a clan meeting.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting"

Foxpaw and Mistpaw were the first to arrive, their eyes shone with excitement.

"Foxpaw and Mistpaw has completed their training and now are ready to join us as full Thunderclan warriors. I, Ripplestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these apprentices. They trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" Foxpaw and Mistpaw mewed without hesitation

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Foxpaw, from this moment you will be known as Foxstripe. Mispaw, from this moment you will be known as Mistdrop. We welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.

"Foxstripe! Mistdrop!" The clan cheered.

"Your future mate is now a warrior" Flamepaw mewed teasingly.

Streampaw poked her brother's side, embarrassed.

_Is that how other cats saw us? Were we really close? Am I going to be his mate? What am I even thinking?!_

Foxstripe came over to where Streampaw was sitting. "You're going to be next" he purred as he laid his tail on her shoulder.

Now Flamepaw was laughing harder and Mistdrop joined him

"Err... yeah... I guess. I'm tired, are you going to sleep in the warrior's den tonight?"

"I can't sleep, I have to guard the camp with my sister!" He mewed as he waved his tail goodbye and headed towards the camp entrance with Mistfall after him.

Streampaw yawned and headed off to her nest

_Im going to start my training tomorrow, Ripplestar told me to get some rest tonight_


	5. Chapter 4

Embersky got out of his nest. The sun was barely up but he wanted to do some hunting.

On his way out of camp, he saw Foxstripe sharing a piece of freshkill with his sister Mistdrop.

_Foxstipe and Streampaw were good friends. Every cat in the clan knew that both of them wanted to be more than just friends. Her mother, Silverfur didn't like Foxstripe, she didn't want her daughter to be with him. I don't really know the reason why. She liked me, a lot, maybe because I'm the leader's son, and she wanted Streampaw to be with me. My father likes Streampaw and also wants me to be with her, but then, I'd like that too. What if Silverfur has a reason to not trust him? What if he puts Streampaw in danger? I just want her to be happy. She often tells me that I'm the best friend that she'll ever have, but that just makes me feel worse somehow. I feel bad for Foxstripe, he's so nice to Streampaw but her mother just doesn't see it that way._

The chirping of a black bird caught Embersky's attention, he dropped into a crouch and snuck up to the bird. He leaped towards the bird as it struggled to get away. It finally got free off Embersky's paws and tried to fly off but he moved faster, he brought the bird down and killed it before it had another chance to escape.

_What a clumsy catch! I'm glad no one saw that._

Growling came from a nearby bush as Embersky look around. "This isn't Thunderclan territory!" All the familiar trees and the dry earth were gone, replaced by dark pines with barely any sunlight.

"That's right, this is Shadowclan territory! You're not only trespassing, you're also hunting on our land!"

Embersky panicked, it wasn't long ago that he was still an apprentice, and now he has to deal with the Shadowclan deputy and his apprentice. "I'm sorry, you can have this, Blackleaf" He meowed to the deputy as he pushed the black bird towards them.

"I didn't know Ripplestar had such a weak son! We're going to teach you a lesson Emberpaw! For all the death's your father and your clan has caused us!"

Embersky gulped as he prepared for their attacks.

_They still think I'm in apprentice! I can't flee from this, they'll think Thunderclan is weak if I run away or call for help!_

"Your clan killed my brother, and now I'm going to make you pay!" Blackleaf mewed as he started circling Embersky

Blacktail struck first, Ember sky dodged out of the way but got a deep scratch in his ear. He didn't know how long this went, he knew he was losing, and Blazepaw joined in. Embersky felt pain go through him, he collapsed on his side struggling to breathe.

"I'm going to make you're death painful and slow, it suits you for what you've done"

Blackleaf and Blazepaw dragged him onto Thunderclan territory and left him there.

_Is this how I'm going to die? _

Embersky tried to get up, he only got a few steps closer to camp before collapsing in pain again. He eyes closed gradually, trying to save some energy.

The next time Embersky opened his eyes, he heard a scream in the distance. The sun has already gone down.

Creektail rushed over with Streampaw. It was her first day of training after her accident.

Creektail looked down at her son in horror, Streampaw wasn't any less shocked. "Go get Rainecho, I don't think we can move him"

Streampaw nodded and sprinted off.

Creektail started licking my wounds, I felt like a kit again being groomed by my mother in the nursery. Embersky drifted off as his mother waited for Streampaw to come back.

When he woke up, he was back in camp in Rainecho's den.

_Is this how Streampaw felt?_

He realised Streampaw lay right next to him, her tail lay over her nose and she snored gently.

Creektail stood near the den entrance looking at the moon, talking to Rainecho.

"His wounds are way more serious than what Streampaw had half a moon ago. She just her head but Embersky has some deep wounds. It'll take him longer to recover but he'll be fine after a while"

_Streampaw was able to recover in a few sunrises, she barely had any wounds. But I guess I'm still lucky that I remember everything. She looked so small beside me, her soft, fluffy light gray fur looked a lot like my sister's but she didn't survive. She died of Green cough when she was just 3 moons old. I remember Streampaw was just born back then, right before snowkit died. _

By the time the sun came up, Streampaw wasn't there anymore.

_Maybe she went back to her siblings_

Just then, she came in, with a large piece of dripping moss.

"You're awake" Streampaw purred. "Don't move, or the cobwebs might break. Or at least that's what Rainecho said. "

For the first time, I realise all the cobwebs stuck to me mixed with a bunch of other herbs that I don't know about. "I look like a white monster!"

Streampaw giggled and she put the moss in front of me. "Have some water" Then she left and came back with a mouse in her jaws. "And some food, then you'll be back on your feet in no time!" she mewed and left to join Foxstripe, they left the camp together walking side by side.

I chewed the mouse and drank the water she brought me.

_She's still the energetic little cat she was before, it's like nothing happened. _

Rippledstar and Creektail came into the den, they looked relieved and sat down next to me.

"Did Rainecho bring you the food and water?" Creektail asked

"No, Streampaw did." I answered and took another bite of the mouse

"So how did this happen?" Rippledstar asked in a more serious tone

"It was my fault" I mumbled and looked away "I chased a black bird into Shadowclan territory"

My father narrowed his eyes "You have to be more careful next time, if you ever become deputy or leader, cats would look up to you. You can't just chase prey into another clan's territory carelessly."

"I'm sorry"

_I never even wanted to lead the clan!_

Ripplestar sighed and said in a softer tone "They still shouldn't have attacked you even if you did cross the border"

_I still didn't know why Streampaw cared for me. She was probably just thanking me for everything I did for her when she was the one laying in the Medicine den._


	6. Chapter 5

Streampaw sprinted across the field with Foxstripe not far behind her. She felt like she could run like this forever, just the two of them, stopping to hunt occasionally.

"Watch out!" Creektail seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of her.

_Oof_

Before she knew it, she crashed straight into her mentor.

Creektail hissed and got up after Streampaw got off her. "Be careful next time! We're going to start our hunting session now"

_Already? Foxstripe and I already caught lot's of prey_

He rushed over as quick as he could. "Are you two okay?"

"Yes we're fine and we're going to leave now!" Creektail mewed grumpily

"Can I keep her with me for the day"

"Please! Just for today" Streampaw added in.

She looked like she was just about to reject when another warrior came to the group. Streampaw knew her name by now, the tortoiseshell cat's name is Willowleaf, one of the senior warriors.

"Come on Creektail, let the younger cats have some fun. It wasn't long ago when you wanted to spend every moment with Ripplestar. She teased.

Creektail gave her an annoyed look. "Fine" She mewed and headed back to camp with a squirrel in her jaws. Willowleaf nodded goodbye and follwed the she cat with her prey.

_Now I can get the day off! Training everyday is getting boring. Creektail is actually a strictor mentor than she looked like she would be. _

"Come on, let's bring our prey back to camp" Foxstripe mewed and led her back the way she came from. "Then I can show you the rest of the territory."

_I should check on Embersky while I'm there. Hopefully Foxstripe won't mind. _

By the time they got back in camp, most of the warriors were gone. A few warriors were sharing tongues, Flamepaw was enjoying a shrew near the apprentice's den, and Rainecho was sorting out her herbs.

While Foxstripe put their prey in the pile, Streampaw padded into the medicine den dragging her prey with her.

Embersky looked up from his nest. "Hi, how was your hunt?"

"Good, I brought you a mouse" She replied.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry right now. I'll eat it later." He sighed and rolled over. "I want to hunt for the clan or at least do something useful. Now I'm going to be stuck here for half a moon. Do you know if you're going to the gathering tonight?"

_There's a gathering tonight? _

Silverfur told her about gatherings when the four clans meet it seemed fun compared to the boring old days.

"Probably not, no one invited me so I don't think so."

Paw steps sounded at the entrance as Foxstripe came in. "Come on, let's go. We're going to the gathering tonight so we better hurry."

"I'm going to the gathering?"

"Yea, Creektail just told me just a few moments ago"

She purred and followed Foxtstripe out of the den, suddenly forgetting about Embersky.

They walked together with their pelts touching slightly, both of them kept quiet until Streampaw picked up the scent of her sister.

"Um, I'm going to get a drink from that river near by. Wait for me here." She mewed to Foxtripe before sprinting away following Skypaw's scent.

At the edge of the Thunderclan border, Streampaw saw her sister's white fur among the trees with another cat.

_That golden fur... is that... Blazepaw?_

Her mind was racing and tried to remember the cat that tried to steal Thunderclan's herbs during leafbare, the cat that she fought with during the battle. That was him, that's Blazepaw.

_Why is Skypaw with him? What's he doing on Thunderclan territory? Should I chase him off? _

She leaned closer to hear what they we're saying, trying to not get herself noticed.

"Blazetail, that's a nice warrior name..."

"I'm sure you'll get yours soon. I bet it'll be beautiful." He purred.

_That stupid tom is a warrior now!_

"Why are y-"

Streampaw jumped and leaped on top of Foxstripe, covering his mouth with her tail. She looked back to see if her sister and that shadowclan cat noticed. Skypaw twitched her ear but Blazetail didn't seem to hear anything.

"Shhh" Streampaw lead Foxstripe away making sure his mouth was covered until they were in a safe area.

"Why did you have to do that?" He complained while spitting fur out of his mouth.

"Err.. There was a Shadow clan patrol! We don't want them to think we're snooping around the borders."

_If Foxstripe knew about this, he might tell the whole clan!_

"Let's get back to camp, we should some rest for the gathering"

"But it's still early!" He protested.

"I'm tired! And I want to know if my siblings are also coming."

"Fine" he rolled his eyes and went along with it.

When they reached camp, again, Foxstripe looked suspicious.

"Just a few moments ago, you wanted to go for a walk. Did you get an upset stomach from that water?"

"No! I'm just suddenly tired." She mewed and headed towards the apprentice's den.

After the sun went down, Flamepaw came to get her for the gathering.

One the way, she noticed that Skypaw was walking alone at the end of the group of cats. A long distance away from the others.

She slowed down to walk beside her but Skypaw was trying not to meet her gaze.

"You know now, don't you? You're the one that was hiding by the trees"


	7. Chapter 6

Streampaw nodded to her sister's question.

"Please don't tell anyone! Not even Flamepaw, not even our parents!" Skypaw pleaded

Streampaw just nodded again, she didn't know what to say.

"I love Blazetail, and he won't do any harm, I promise. You have to keep this secret."

"Okay, I will"

Skypaw suddenly turned to face her, she expressions was serious. "Was any cat with you?"

"No" Streampaw gulped and tried not to let her know about Foxstripe.

She relaxed and looked away. "Thank you."

Streampaw felt sick, she didn't know what to do.

_What Skypaw's doing is obviously wrong, or else why would she ask me to keep it a secret? Not telling other cats about this wouldn't hurt, would it? She was so nice to me when I was in the medicine den, she even brought me prey, so of course I should help her._

They walked together for the rest of the way, they both kept quiet. None of them had anything to say.

The dark night seemed peaceful, the moon was big and round and there isn't a cloud in the sky.

Streampaw sighed and enjoyed this moment. The camp was always loud and noisy, filled with kits squeaking and apprentices chatting. There wasn't a second of quietness.

When they reached the Island, Skypaw crossed the log easily and didn't wait for her before running off.

_Probably to join Blazetail. Even if I didn't tell, cats would find out sooner or later._

Streampaw crossed the log clumsily, with Silverfur helping her. She realized that the Shadowclan cats were keeping a safe distance away from her clan. All except Skypaw and Blazetail, who hid among some Riverclan cats.

"Let the gathering begin!"

Streampaw looked up and saw the four leader on the branched of the tree.

"I'll go first" Mewed Rippledstar. "Leafbare has ended and the prey is running well for Thunderclan. We also have a new warrior, Embersky. Unfortunately, he is unable to make it today because of some cats who fight newly made warriors that are half their size for fun.

Stonestar eyed Ripplestar suspiciously and the deputy hissed but stayed still.

Snowstar of Riverclan went next, she looked annoyed at the quarrel between the other two leaders. "The ice had melted and fishing has been fine for Riverclan. We found a fox in our territory but our warriors chased it off. We also have two new kits, Minnowkit and Dawnkit.

Windclan went next, their leader, Brightstar reported good hunting and the weather becoming warmer for new kits.

Stonestar went last. He didn't say anything about the battle or Embersky, but he warned Thunderclan to stay off their territory.

As the gathering came to an end, the groups of cats returned to their own clans. Skypaw said goodbye to Blazetail and came to join her clan.

Their eyes met for a moment but Streampaw looked away.

_How long would this go on for? I liked Skypaw but now I can't even talk to her properly._

A shadow came down from the trees, it was covered in grass and sticks and roared.

Skypaw squeaked and ran towards the camp but Streampaw unsheathed her claws and took a swipe and it.

"Oww! Stop! It's me!"

The shadowy figure shook the grass and sticks off and showed a ginger pelt covered in dust, who she now recognized as her brother.

"Did you have to do that in the middle of the night?"

Flamepaw laughed. "This is when cats get scared the most easily! Of course I should do it now! You should've seen how fast Skypaw ran and that look on your face!"

Streampaw rolled her eyes and padded back to camp, tiredly.

"Hey! Wait up!" Flamepaw called after her.

Back in the apprentice's den, Skypaw was in a tight ball in her nest.

"It's okay, it's only this annoying fur ball"

Flamepaw snorted and curled up in his nest. "Like you're not an annoying fur ball yourself!" He mewed and licked the scratch she made.

Streampaw lay down in her nest beside her sibling. She stayed there for a long time, but she couldn't fall asleep. She finally got up and went out to the clearing. Her father was guarding the camp at the entrance.

"Hi Ashwhisker"

He looked surprised at the sound of her voice. "Why aren't you sleeping? you'll be tired tomorrow"

"I can't fall asleep"

"Creektail told me you skipped your training today to play with Foxstripe, I know you like him but training is more important"

"No it's not that! He was the one that asked, not me!" She objected.

"Well, Foxstripe is a warrior now and he should know better than that." He sighed. "I'll let you sleep in until sun high tomorrow. But only because you went to the gathering.

"What about Creektail?"

"I'll explain to her, but don't be late after"

"Okay!" She sat guarding the camp with her father a little while longer.

_So going to the gathering is useful for something after all!_


	8. Chapter 7

Streampaw was jolted awake by her brother.

"Wake up! It's past sunhigh already! Even the kits and the elders are up. Maybe you should skip your warrior ceremony and go straight to the elder's den" Flamepaw teased.

She turned around to face him "Shut up"

"Did y trick scare you too much? Even Skypaw was fine, when did you become so weak?"

"No way! I should've clawed you harder last night. If I go to the elder's den, then maybe you should go back to the nursery and scare Leafwhisker's kits with that!"

Streampaw didn't wait for his reply, she dragged herself out of the den and saw her mentor waiting for her.

_Ashwhisker told me not to be late! Why didn't that mouse brained Flamepaw wake me up earlier?!_

"I'm sorry for being late, Creektail" She mumbled.

"To make up for that, you can hunt for the clan after training" Creektail replied "Now let's go, Mistdrop is coming with us to help you with your fighting skills since she was still an apprentice not long ago and you two are around the same size"

"Yes, Creektail" She mewed and follwed her and Mistdrop out of camp.

_I'll just ask Foxstipe or my siblings to come hunt with me, even though Flamepaw would just do the opposite of helping._

Creektail stopped at a wide and grassy area. "Mistdrop, I want you to attack Streampaw, and she would try to fight you off. Remember to keep your claws sheathed"

Mistdrop gave a nod and started circling her as Streampaw got ready for her attacks. She started with a simple swipe which Streampaw easily dodged. As the battle went on, no one was winning and they were both exhausted. Mistdrop was stronger and Streampaw was faster and more clever. As Mistdrop gave her final blow, Streampaw stuck her tail out in front of the older cat's paws. She tripped and stumbled into the brambles

"Okay, that's enough" Creektail mewed "You both fought well, and Streampaw, that was a fast move. You can go back to camp now, Mistdrop. And you," She continued as she looked towards Streampaw "you can get some freshkill back at back and then go hunting"

Streampaw decided to go back to camp alone, so she took a different way, near the Shadowclan border. Partly to check if her sister's been there recently. To her surprise, there was no scent of Skypaw.

_Creektail has been more strict and impatient lately, ever since Embersky got injured._

A border patrol came by, Silverfur was at the front.

"What are you doing here? her mother asked.

She thought about what Skypaw said, _Not even our parents. _"Just for a walk"

Silverfur looked confused. "I bumped into Creektail earlier and she said you're supposed to be hunting"

"I'm taking a walk while hunting on the way" She replied quickly

"Okay, be careful" Silverfur mewed and lead her patrol further along the border.

Streampaw sighed in relief and headed back to camp. When she got there, Foxstripe already left for a patrol near the Windclan border. At least that's what the others said.

_Now I can only ask Flamepaw or Skypaw to hunt with me_

She found her siblings sharing a thrush.

"Do any of you want to go for a hunt?"

"Can't it wait till tomorrow morning?" Skypaw asked "It's almost dark and I was on the dawn patrol so I'm really tired. "

"Yeah, Flamepaw agreed. "Not everyone gets to sleep like elders!"

"Fine, just say no if you don't want to come. There's no need to Start that again" She hissed and padded to the camp entrance

"Sorry!" Skypaw called after her.

"I didn't say I don't want to go, but suit yourself!" Flamepaw yelled

Streampaw stomped back into the forest, she didn't feel like eating.

_I'll show him! I don't need him to hunt with me! I'm perfectly fine on my own_

Soon aft, she was happy with what she had. She caught two mice and a squirrel

_huh! Now the only reason I'd need Flamepaw is to carry everything back to camp!_

Once she figured out how to bring her prey, she realised she had no idea where to go. Streampaw wondered around the dark forest, everything looked the same

_Great... Flamepaw would have a good laugh at this. I got lost without him, that's even worse than needing him to hunt_

She went on for a little while longer and saw moorland appear in front of her

_Ashwhisker told me that Windclan lives on the moors! I never even been here before!_

"Even better... Now I know where I am but I still can't get back to camp" She mumbled to herself

_I'll just get some sleep, it'll be easier to find the camp when the sun comes back up_

* * *

><p>The whispering of cats in the distance woke Streampaw. Her eyes lit up with hope as she saw the dawn patrol heading her way.<p>

She recongnized the cats by now. Lightblaze, Willowleaf, and... _Oh great! Flamepaw!_

She quickly organized her prey and cleaned herself up before Flamepaw ran over to her.

"Where were you last night?" He asked, actually looking worried

"Why do you even care?" Streampaw mumbled

He looked at her for a long time before replying. "Because you're my sister..."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come on! Get out of your nest! Let's go hunting together!"

Flamepaw blinked open his eyes to see the blurry figure of Sunpaw. "Let me sleep, it's not even dawn yet!"

Sunpaw and his sister Sparrowpaw became apprentices two sunrises ago, and now no cat can get any proper sleep.

"Sleeping is boring!" Sunpaw complained. "Why does everyone like it so much? all you do is close your eyes and wait"

Flamepaw was denmates with him back at the nursery, but not for long.

_It was exciting to have new kits around, he showed them around the camp and played games with them. But new apprentices are just annoying._

_"_Hurry up!" Sunpaw continued

"You should stop talking before you bring the whole camp running to us!" Flamepaw mewed as he looked around. Streampaw was definately awake, she held her paws tight over her ears. At the back of the den, Skypaw slept next to Sparrowpaw, they got along quite well, they were both the quiet kind. Both cats were still asleep.

Flamepaw sighed as he led Sunpaw out of the den.

_I better take him before he wakes more cats._

Sunpaw's father, Lightblaze, was guarding the camp entrance, he narrowed his eyes at the sight of him son.

"Where are you going?'

"Flamepaw said he'd take me hunting!" Sunpaw replied happily

"But it's too early for that, the sun isn't even up!"

"We'll be fine, we're not kits anymore" Sunpaw complained

"It's too dark to see, what if a fox gets you? You're both still apprentices" Lightblaze made it clear that he wasn't going to change his mind, his gaze went back to the entrance of the camp.

Sunpaw's tail drooped and he dragged himself back into the den.

On the other hand, Flamepaw was delighted to hear the answer. Leafbare was still just ending, it was too cold to go hunting at night.

Sunpaw was fast asleep when Flamepaw came into the den.

_And he said he didn't like sleeping! He looks like he could sleep for a moon._

Flamepaw curled up next to him. Sunpaw was much smaller, he and his sister still looked like kits.

He tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep again.

_Why did he have to wake me? Now Im going to be too tired before the sun even sets!_

Flamepaw padded up to the fresh kill pile, he saw Embersky near the warriors den. He was confined to camp until his injuring heal.

"Want to share?" Flamepaw called across the clearing.

"Sure"

He and Embersky were friends when he was still Emberpaw. Once he became a warrior, he never had much time to talk. Ripplestar assigns him on quite a few patrols.

"How are the new apprentices?"

"They're the only reason that I'm here" Flamepaw rolled his eyes and replied

Embersky looked amused. "You were no better back then, it's like you always had too much energy at the wrong time. You're tired on patrols and was wide awake at night. And Streampaw, she was never tired"

He knew how Embersky felt about his sister, Streampaw was the only reason why he and Foxstripe didn't get along.

"I just don't trust Foxstripe, he a good warrior and all... but..."

"But he's half clan?" Flamepaw finished the sentence for him. He and Foxstripe were good friends, and he didn't want to accuse him of anything

"His mother, Ivywish, died giving birth to him and Mistdrop. And his father... we don't even know who it is, all we know is that he was in Riverclan"

Flamepaw finished the last bite of his prey, he waved his tail goodbye to Embersky and he went into the forest.

The cool breeze actually felt nice for once, he wasn't fully awake thanks to Sunpaw. The grass was starting to grow and the leaves and sprouting on the trees.

_The prey should be coming back, now that the weather is getting warmer._

Flamepaw cllimbed up a tree and he leaped from branch to branch. At the corner of his eyes, he saw and unfamiliar cat. He leaped on to the nearest tree.

_Shadowclan!_

He recognized this cat from the battle, it was Blazetail. He's bigger and stonger, If Flamepaw just attacked his openly, he would be beaten easily. So he jumped from the tree on to Blazetai's back, he was clearly shocked and froze for a moment, Flamepaw clawed hard at his side.

"Intruder!" He growled

Blazetail was still trying to catch his breather when Flamepaw knocked him off balance and pinned him down.

A loud shriek got Flamepaw's attention. He looked around to see Skypaw. Her eyes were huge with terror.

He got off the Shadowclan cat and he fled right away, giving Flamepaw a cold glare.

"What's the matter?" He asked Skypaw

"Why did you have to attack him?"

"He was intruding Thunderclan territory! I was protecting our clan!" Flamepaw replied

"But you were only supposed to chase him off! Not claw him all over the place!"

"Does it matter? It's only a Shadowclan cat"

Flamepaw thought his sister was being ridiculous, as long as the intruder is gone, then he did a good job.

"What if their leader gets mad and starts a war between our clans?"

"That's silly! What about Embersky? I'm sure Shadowclan did much worse and we didn't get our revenge yet!"

Skypaw didn't look convinced.

"I'll protect you if there's a fight" Flamepaw mewed

"No it's that! It's just... Let's go back to camp, it's not that important anyways" She mumbled and headed away from the border.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Flamefoot! Streamtail! Skyfall!" The clan cheered

_Im a warrior now! _Streamtail thought happily

Silverfur and Ashwhisker cheered the loudest. She was expecting a second litter of kits along with Acornpelt. The little she cat was not much older than Embersky. Her mate, Darktail, didn't let her do any work. He went on double the patrols to let her rest.

"So, now what?" Flamefoot whispered

Streamtail thought about it, they didn't need to train anymore and they weren't assigned on a patrol.

"Do we do whatever we want?" Skyfall asked

"I guess... or at least until Ashwhisker tells us to go on a patrol"

Skypelt padded off to join Sparrowpaw and Sunpaw ran up to Flamefoot with huge excited eyes.

Streamtail looked around the clearing for Foxstripe. She snuck up to him, leaped and pinned him down for a play fight.

He was surprised but played along. "Help! This huge warrior is too strong for me!"

"Do you give up?" She mewed

Foxstripe was just about to reply when another stepped in.

"You two look like kits!"

Streamtail looked up to see her father, he didn't look angry though. If anything, the deputy look amused.

She quickly got off Foxstripe and dipped her head, embarrassed.

"Go hunting if you have nothing better to do"

"Okay" Foxstripe replied and left right away, with Streamtail following.

By sunhigh, they both had a mouse in their jaws.

"I smell dog" Foxstripe whispered.

Streamtail sniffed around. He was right, there's a slight dog scent in the air.

"We should tell Ripplestar that theres a dog in our territory before someone gets hurt"

She nodded along.

On their way back to camp, Foxstripe signaled to stop. He paused for a while, looking around.

It wasn't long before the dog appeared in front of them. It wasn't that big but still much bigger than the two of them.

"I think we can take him together" Foxstripe unsheathed his claws.

Two more dogs came into sight, they ran clumsily in the forest.

Streamtail widened her eyes with shock. "No we can't! Theres three of them!"

Foxstripe ran off with the dogs following him. "I distract them! Go get help!" He yowled before dissapearing into the woods.

Streamtail sprinted as fast as she could. "Help! Is any cat here?!"

_Foxstripe has to fine... he just has to be.._

In the distance, she saw a group of four cats.

_A partol!_

Willowleaf was in the lead, followed by Mistdrop and the two apprentices. Mistdrop was young to have an apprentice, but she's doing fine with Sparrowpaw so far.

Sunpaw was the one that first noticed Streamtail.

"Hey! What's the matter?" he asked

"Mistdrop! You're brother... dogs..." She tried to catch her breath and pointed her tail to where Foxstripe disappeared.

"Lead us there" Willowleaf was the only one that wasn't panicking

Streamtail hurried back to where she came from. The barking caught the cats' attention, they went quickly towards where the sound was coming from.

Foxstripe was hanging on to a dog's tail. The dog flung him off and he landed hard on his side. The dog was bringing its huge teeth towards his neck. Streamtail was sprinting towards the dog, getting reading to claw its face, but Mistdrop was faster. She pushed her brother out of the way just as the dog's teeth sank into her. She shrieked as blood dripped from her before going limp.

Streamtail and Foxstripe both froze, staring at her body.

"Hurry up and do something! Don't just stand there! You're going to get killed!" Willowleaf yowled.

The senior warrior was fighting the biggest dog by herself. The two apprentices were struggling with the other dog.

Foxstripe leaped on top of the one that killed his sister, his eyes filled with fury.

Streamtail went toward the apprentices and signaled for Sunpaw to go help Foxstipe while she and Sparrowpaw worked together

The biggest one yowled in pain and fled as Willowleaf gave it a hard blow on its eyes. The other two followed behind.

Sunpaw's eyes shone with pride as he watch them run.

_He's just like Flamefoot in so many ways!_

Willowleaf was checking the apprentices for wounds while Foxstripe crouched beside Mistdrop.

"Let's go back to camp, Rainecho will get some herbs to make you feel better..." He whispered and lightly nudged her. It was obvious that he knew she wouldn't ever open her eyes again.

Streamtail rested her tail on his shoulder.

_She was his only family in this clan. _

Willowleaf nudged Foxstripe to his paws. She and Streamtail carried Mistdrop with the apprentices following behind. Foxstripe was at the end, everyone was silence on the way back to camp. Even Sunpaw was keeping quiet.

There were mews of shock as they came through the entrance, they carefully laid Mistdrop's body at the center of the clearing.

Willowleaf reported what happened to Ripplestar and Ashwhisker while Leafwhisker wrapped her tail around Sparrowpaw and Sunpaw like kits.

It was getting late by the time Rainecho finished with the herbs. Streampaw wanted to sleep after the long day but she had to do her vigil tonight.

Even though Mistdrop only had Foxstripe as family, she was well liked by her clanmates. The energetic she cat that helped out in every way possible. There was quite a few cats who held her vigil.

Flamefoot sat down at the camp entrance beside Streamtail and Skyfall. "She was so nice to us when we were new apprentices" he mewed sadly.

Streamtail remembered the time when Mistdrop made the nests for them in the apprentices den. Almost every cat in the clan were friends with her.

She sat in silence under the darkening moon. Her first day as a warrior and a cat had to die.


	11. Chapter 10

Streamtail opened her eyes, she was no longer in the warriors den that she went to after her vigil. This place also seemed familiar in an odd way, she couldn't remember when she's been here but she knew her way around.

"Streamtail"

She turned around and saw a black starry she cat. Her head suddenly hurt as images flashed through. The night before that battle, that black she cat came into her dreams. The clearing of Shadow Clan cats, the moment she was flung onto that rock.

"Nightfang... Is that your name?"

The cat dipped her head, she didn't meet Streamtail's gaze.

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay" Streamtail didn't think what happened what that bad, her life seemed normal again.

"No it isn't, you were supposed to be leader! You had a greater path ahead of you and I ruined it"

"But I never wanted to be leader! My father is going to be leader! he's the deputy!"

Nightfang shook her head "Ripplestar still has 6 lives ahead of him"

"So? My father's much younger than him, who knows what would happen. Even if there's a new deputy, Embersky's a much better choice, he makes everyday decisions for what's best for the clan already. And there's Lightblaze, he's an amazing fighter and hunter, and every cat treats him like a senior warrior already"

"You don't get it Streamtail, there was a prophecy and you were the chosen one. You have a special power than no other cat has. I will send you the omen when it's time, even if the rest of Starclan won't do it, I will. Thunderclan would've had an easier time with the prophecy but you'll survive.

Streamtail was confused, she thought that this Starclan cat was talking non sense. She was just a regular cat like her siblings.

"What do you mean? If there's a prophecy, shouldn't you tell me what to do?

"It was broken but I have faith in you. I know you can save your clan from what's coming, you have to become the leader." Her voice echoed in Streamtail's mind as she started to fade away.

"Wait!" But she was already gone.

Streamtail was awoken by a light nudge.

Skyfall was in front of her, she look worried. "You were talking in your sleep, I thought I should wake you up. Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, I'm fine" Streamtail stood up and looked around. Foxstripe was already gone.

She thought about what Nightfang said. _How would I know what to do? If the prophecy is broken, then no cat can fix it! _

Mistdrop's body was gone, the elders already left to bury her.

_Foxstripe probably went with them_

She saw Embersky sitting by himself. Streamtail padded up to him.

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure" he replied and got up

Creektail finally agreed to let him out of camp, he didn't look like he could take it anymore wandering around all day.

Once they were in the forest, Streamtail slowed down.

"Do you want to be leader some day?' she asked, hoping he would say yes.

Embersky looked surprised at the question. "Why do you suddenly want to know that?"

"I don't know, you seem like you would be a good leader for the clan"

"I actually don't, you need a lot of responsibility to take care of the clan" he replied.

"Why not? You seem responsible"

Embersky stopped and faced her. "Is there something you want to tell me? Why are you just suddenly convincing me to be leader?"

Streamtail thought about it. Embersky would probably keep the secret, she trusted him.

"There was a prophecy, and I was supposed to be the next clan leader. It was broken but there's this one Starclan cat that just won't let it end like that"

Surprising, Embersky looked like he believed her. Most cats probably won't understand, but he did.

"Please don't tell any cat, especially Ripplestar. I don't know how he'll react to this"

He nodded. "If that's what you were meant to do, then you should follow it."

"But I don't want to!"

Embersky smiled. "A lot of cats actually want to be leader but couldn't."

She rolled her eyes "If there's any cat like that in our clan, I would happily change places with them"

"Just think about it, maybe this all came too suddenly" He mewed and left her alone.

She wanted to be alone at the moment. He seemed to know what she wanted all the time. For some reason, telling another cat made her feel better. Streamtail wanted to tell Foxstripe at first but he was still grieving for Mistdrop. It wouldn't be the best time to tell him.

Some moss grew at the bottom of a tree. Streamtail decided to get some for her new nest in the warriors den. She brought some for Flamefoot and Skyfall too. She enjoyed spending the rest of the day by herself, it seemed like exactly what she needed to calm down.

The sun was beginning to set by the time she finished putting the moss in the nests. She decided to get some sleep to clear her mind, hoping Nightfang wouldn't come to her dreams today.

Later on, she was awoken when Foxstripe settled down beside her. He laid his tail over her like something would take her away in the middle of the night.

_I promise I would never leave you_


	12. Chapter 11

Four moons had passed since Nightfang visited in her dream. She didn't come again. Foxstripe was back to his old self and the nursery was filled with kits gain. Acornpelt's kit was three moons old already. Frostkit was the only one from the litter. The pretty little she cat was strong and healthy. Silverfur's second litter came a moon later. Streamtail now had two younger siblings. Hailkit look a lot like Ashwhisker, and Dreamkit had a light cream coloured pelt.

Across the clearing, Streamtail saw the three kits sneaking up to Skyfall, who was talking with Flamefoot. Dreamkit and Hailkit leaped on top of her while Frostkit bit her tail.

Skyfall shrieked and fell over

"Windclan intruder! We're going to teach you a lesson!" Hailkit giggled.

"Yes! Thunderclan, attack!" Flamefoot laughed along.

Skyfall snorted "Flamefoot you're too old for these kit games"

He pretended not to hear and continued with the kits. "The great Skystar is being attack by kits"

She stood up and shook her pelt. "I have to go on the sunhigh patrol. I play with you kits later, and that includes you, Flamefoot."

As soon as Skyfall and the kits left, Sparrowpaw went to join him. Streamtail noticed that her brother had developed a liking for the light tabby she cat. It was a wonder how they got along in the first place, they had nothing in common. Flamefoot was loud while Sparrowpaw was quiet and careful.

Every since those two were together, Sunpaw had no one to play with. He followed Streamtail around now days.

"My best friend and my sister doesn't play with me much anymore" Sunpaw complained.

"You're almost a warrior, I don't think you need anyone to play with. Going hunting alone can be fun" She replied

"How is it fun if there's no one to talk to?"

"Then how are you going to catch anything if you scare all the prey with your talking?" Streamtail reasoned.

Sunpaw didn't look convinced.

"I can ask Foxstripe to go hunting with you"

Sunpaw shook his head. "He gets mad when I talk on a hunt, but it's fun training to fight with him"

"How about Embersky?"

Sunpaw snorted. "He talks even more than me! When I don't catch something, he spends the rest of the day explaining to me what I did wrong"

"How about you show Hailkit an easy fighting move? I'm sure he would like to learn from a big strong warrior"

"Sure!" Sunpaw's eyes lit up and happily went towards the kits.

Streamtail sighed and watched him go. Sunpaw was bigger and stronger than her now, but he had the mind of a kit. Even Hailkit could play by himself for a while now.

The past few moons had been peaceful, nothing much happened. Just the normal patrols.

Foxstripe dropped a thrush in front of her, he sat down and the two shared the prey.

"It's so hot today! How did you even catch this?" She asked, taking a bite.

"It was by the water, trying to cool down. I have an idea, I can teach you to swim today. It's new skill and it helps you cool down"

Streamtail wasn't sure, she felt nervous about going into the water but the thought of the cool waves lapping at her paws seemed nice.

"Sure"

They finished the prey and headed towards the river. They stepped into the shallow part of the lake. For once, Streamtail thought it felt nice to have her paws wet.

Foxstripe wadded confidently into the water. "See? It's easy, it's just like running!"

Streamtail was about to join him when she heard yowling on the other side of the river.

"This is Riverclan territory!"

There were four toms with their claws unsheathed.

Foxstripe got out of the water. "This river is for all cats who share the border"

"We don't need Thunderclan cats splashing around and scaring away all our fish!" Growled a black tom

"Let's attack! And start with that she cat"

Foxstripe narrowed his eyes. "Four toms attacking one she-cat, is Riverclan made of cowards? I'll fight one on one with you"

The four toms swam across the river. The biggest tom stepped in front of the rest, while the rest held Streamtail back.

He was at least a head taller than her mate

Foxstripe made the first move. He clawed at the cat's face. He yowled in shock and gave Foxstripe a blow on the side.

''Be careful!" Streamtail tried to go help him the three toms held her tight. Before she knew it, they pushed her into the water and brought her to the other side.

"Foxstripe! Help!" She yowled as she was being dragged deeper into Riverclan territory.

The black tom had Foxstripe pinned down. One of the cats left to join the tom as Streamtail lost sight of him. She was getting closer and closer to the camp. The cats pulled her through a tight entrance, they came into a clearing of Riverclan cats. Most of them looked confused, wondering why there was a Thunderclan cat. She was pushed into den. Inside was their leader, Snowstar, and her deputy Kestrelwing. Her eyes filled with satisfaction.

"Where are Otterclaw and Shadetail?" Snowstar askeed.

"They're bringing the there one" Replied the cat holding Streamtail.

Snowstar's eyes glowed in the dark den. "I'm sorry, we weren't enemies with Thunderclan but we have no other choice"


	13. Chapter 12

"What do you mean? What are you going to do with us?" Streamtail wailed.

Snowstar didn't answer her question, she turned to her deputy. "Kestrelwing, go tell Thunderclan we have their cats. If they want their cats back, bring 10 pieces of prey."

He nodded and was on his way out of the den

"Wait" Snowstar stopped him "After that, go tell the patrol at the Windclan border to come back. We don't need any more cats"

A moment later, the two cats dragged Foxstripe into the den.

"What do we do with them?" Shadetail asked. He had scratched all over his face.

Snowstar thought about it. "Get them nests near the warriors den. Have two guards at all times. And Shadetail, go to Pinefur for your scratched after it's all sorted out"

The four cats brought them to the side of the clearing, where there were two nests that were brought out.

Otterclaw brought a small fish over, he sliced in four pieces and gave them two. "That's all you're getting today"

"Don't you have more? This won't even feed kits back at Thunderclan" Foxstripe eyed the prey suspiciously

Otterclaw narrowed his eyes "Then Thunderclan needs to stop eating so much"

For the first time, Streamtail realized how thin the Riverclan cats were. Most of them were so thin that their bones showed from beneath their fur.

"Riverclan can improve their hunting skills if this is all they can catch" Foxstripe continued to argue

"Shut up or else we'll kill you before your clan mates even get the message" Otterclaw hissed and padded away

Streamtail turned to Foxstripe, worried. "Even though Thunderclan isn't starving, ten pieces of prey is still a lot"

"We'll be fine, I'll make sure you get home safely" He mewed quietly

It wasn't long before two Riverclan guards arrived. One was a white she cat with amber eyes whom Streamtail recognized from gatherings and the other was a dark brown tabby tom.

"Hawkflight, how long do we have to wait here?" The white she cat mewed

"Probably until runrise" he sighed and laid his eyes on Foxstripe. "You, come here"

Foxstripe looked confused and followed after the tom without conplaining and left Streamtail with the white she cat.

"You're Blossomleaf?" Streamtail asked

The cat nodded. "Streamtail, right?"

She nodded back

The she cat got her warrior name during the same moon as she did. She remember calling her name during a gathering, when Thunderclan and Riverclan were allies.

Streamtail realized that Blossomleaf was one of the only cats that still looked plump. "Why are you the only one that looks well fed?"

Blossomleaf rolled her eyes "Snowstar gives her share to me, she still treats me like a kit. When I say I don't want it, she'll make me have it. I'm not even supposed to be guarding, it was going to be my brother, but I never really did anything in the four moons of being a warrior"

"Who's your brother?"

"Shadetail, he's such a mousebrain. But he was from an earlier litter"

If she remembered anything about Blossomleaf, it was that she's so talkitive and never hesitated to share stories. She pictured the big black tom that was fighting Foxstripe earlier, and compared him to the small she cat the stood in front of her. They were nothing alike.

"Do you know where the other cat took my clan mate to? When are they coming back?"

"How would I know that? He almost never talks to any cat, I don't know why he would be interested in a Thunderclan cat"

Streamtail curled up in her nest, with nothing to do. "When are you going to let us leave?"

"Probably when your clan brings prey. I didn't think this is a good idea in the first place. If we need help, then the last thing we need is an enemy clan"

"Then I wish you were leader. Foxstripe and I wouldn't be here in the first place" She whispered, not sure if Blossomleaf heard.

The sound of yowling caught her attention. Some Riverclan cats were dragging another cat into the camp.

Probably Windclan. Streamtail thought.

Snowstar left her den and went up to the others

"Didn't Kestrelwing tell you that we have cats already?"

"No... we have some from Thunderclan already?" One of them asked

Snowstar nodded. "He's probably still at the Thunderclan border. I don't think we need two clans as enemies"

"But if we let him go, he'll probably go tell his clan what happened anyways"

"Bring another nest and put him beside the Thunderclan cats" The leader mewed

The cats brought him over, he stayed as far away from Streamtail as possible. She ignored him and tried to go to sleep.

Foxstripe curled up next to her.

"When did you come back?"

"Just now. Why?"

"What did he say? She asked

"Just threatening" He mewed sleepily "What would happen if our clan doesn't bring the prey. Basically what Otterclaw said earlier. Anyways, why is there another cat?"

"Windclan"

She looked at the young warrior, he was gray all over. A bit like Ashwhisker.

"Are they bringing any from Shadowclan?" Foxstripe whispered, drifting off.

"Dunno"

He didn't reply. _Probably fell asleep_.

Streamtail was still wide awake. She noticed the Windclan cat was also turning in his nest. She quietly walked over.

"What's your name?"

The cat looked startled. "Pebbletail"

"Hi, I'm Streamtail"

The two cats waited there for a long time in silence, neither one of them knew what to say.

"Well... nice to meet you" She trailed off and went back to her nest.

She missed her nest back at the warriors den. _Would Silverfur and Ashwhisker be worried? _She missed them. And all her siblings. Even Flamefoot. _Especially Flamefoot._


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N : Sorry about what happened yesterday. I don't know what happened, probably a glitch.**

Flamefoot listened for the sound of birds, or even just the streps of a mouse. But there weren't any prey on this hot day. No cat would want to hunt right now, the prey doesn't even come out. The words of the RIverclan deputy rang in his head.

_If you want your cats back, bring 10 pieces of prey_

"How dare they take my sister" He growled, but he never meant to say it out loud, it just came out.

A pair of gleaming amber eyes caught his attention. The figure leaped from the nearby bush and pinned Flamefoot down. It took a while for him to figure out who the attacker was.

"Sunpaw get off of me!"

"I got you! Admit it and I'll let you go" Sunpaw teased

"Okay fine, just get off!"

He got up a moment later with amusement in his eyes.

"If you have nothing better to do, then help me hunt. I want to get Streamtail back. Sometimes I wonder how can you be Lightblaze's kit."

Even though the apprentice looked exactly like his father, the same orange pelt and the same amber eyes. Their personality was nothing alike.

"Have you seen Falconclaw and Hollowtail? They promised to take me on a fighting practice"

"Why were you hiding in a bush in the first place?" Flamefoot snorted "I'm pretty sure they went near the windclan border"

"Okay, thanks! Bye!" Sunpaw mewed and sprinted away

After he left, Sparrowpaw came into sight with her mentor, Embersky, each with a mouse in their jaws.

Embersky put his mouse down. "How is it going?"

"Could be better" Flamefoot sighed

"Sparrowpaw is turning out to be a great hunter"

"Better than her brother" Flamefoot mewed and gave Sparrowpaw a lick on the forehead

"Should we take this to Riverclan now? Sparrowpaw asked.

"Sure" He mewed

"No, wait till we have all ten. Who knows what they're going to do. Maybe they'll say they never got this and we would have to get even more" Embersky replied.

"Good point, we should take this back to camp then" Flamefoot mewed and Sparrowpaw picked up her prey. The three headed back to camp.

The first thing Flamefoot noticed was Hailkit, he was running towards the group excitedly.

"Silverfur says you're going to play with me!" The kit chirped.

"When did I say that?"

His mother came out of the nursery with Dreamkit slowly following her. "Flamefoot, can you watch your brother for a while? Dreamkit has a belly ache, I'm taking her to see Rainecho. Ashwhisker's on a patrol and I can't seem to find Skyfall"

"Sure" Flamefoot called back and lead Hailkit into a wider area where they could play some games.

"What are we going to play?" Hailkit asked happily

"Didn't Sunpaw teach you some warrior moves? How about you try it out on me?"

"Sure!"

Right away, the kit gave a swipe right at his face. Flamefoot was surprised by his fast moves and nearly fell over. Hailkit quickly put his tail at his feet and Flamefoot almost fell for it. By the time he looked back up, Hailkit was already gone. The kit leaped on him from the back and tried to pin him down but he wasn't strong enough.

"Stop! you win!" Flamefoot looked across the clearing and realized Sparrowpaw was watching the whole thing.

"I'm pretty sure he won you fairly, and he's only a few moons old" Sparrowpaw mewed, her voice full of laughter

Flamefoot quickly got up, embarrassed. "I wasn't expecting all that, I thought it was just going to be a kit fight!"

Hailkit stood proudly beside him. "I beat a warrior! Does that mean I could be a warrior now?"

"Did Sunpaw teach you all that?" He asked

"Yep!"

_Then Sunpaw must be a really good fighter to teach a kit how to fight that well_

Flamefoot thought about what Sunpaw had said ealier. He was having a training session with Flaconclaw, one of the best fighters in the clan.

_"_Did Dreamkit also learn all that?"

"Yes, but she's not really good at it" Hailkit replied

"Let all the cats old enought to catch their own prey join here for a clan meeting!"

Ripplestar's voice caught Flamefoot's attention and he lead Hailkit to sit with the rest of the clan

"As you all know, Riverclan took two of our cats. Streamtail and Foxstripe. Fernpelt's hunting patrol just got back and we now have enough prey to get them back. Now we need a patrol to bring all the prey, but we need strong cats just in case they want to stir up some trouble. Ashwhisker is going to lead it, with Falconclaw, Willowleaf, Fernpelt, Lightblaze, Embersky and Flamefoot. The patrol will leave at Sunhigh so you can all get a quick rest right now. Clan dismissed"

"I get to go on the patrol!" Flamefoot mewed

"Can I come?" Hailkit asked

"Of course not! Kits can't leave the camp! There's not even an apprentice on the patrol"

"Come back safely" Sparrowpaw mewed

"Of course I would" He mewed and wrapped his tail around her. "Besides, it's not only me on the patrol, there's tons of other cats. There's also Streamtail and Foxstripe that can fight if they need to"

"Still, be careful" she whispered

Sunhigh came a lot quicker that Flamefoot expected. The rest of the cats were already gathered and ready to leave.

"Flamfoot!" Ashwhisker called " It's time to go!"

_Yes, it's time to go... I'm going to bring back my sister..._


	15. Chapter 14

Streamtail stretch in her nest. Her and Foxstripe have been in the Riverclan camp for 3 days now and theres no sign of her clanmates. Even Windclan came earlier today and took their clan mate back, but they did not look happy about giving their prey. Starting a war right now would be an even worse idea, no clan had enough to eat.

"We should make a run for it" Foxstripe complained. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"What if we get caught?"

Foxstripe stayed silent. Clearly not knowing what would happen then. "But being confined to this litte area just isn't going to work for long. He sighed and wrapped his tail around his mate.

A large group of cats came into the camp. For a second, Streamtail couldn't believe who it was.

"Flamefoot... he's here..." she whispered, half to herself.

Before long, Streamtail sprinted across the clearing, ignoring the guards that were trying to block her. "Flamefoot! Ashwhisker!"

Snowstar came out of her den with Kestrelwing not far behind.

Ashwhisker dipped his head. "Greetings"

"Ashwhisker" Kestrelwing gave a nod.

"Here is the prey to trade our cats back"

"They're so small" Mewed a Riverclan cat from the crowd

"You never said what size they had to be" Falconclaw growled.

Snowstar looked in the direction of Foxstripe. "Release him"

Foxstripe walked slowly to join the group with his head down.

"We will leave now" Ashwhisker mewed and lead the group towards the exit. Before they could leave the camp, Falconclaw turned and tried to get the prey back.

"Flaconclaw! No!" Ashwhisker yelled.

Kestrelwing stopped him. By now, Snowstar had her eyes narrowed at the group. "We had an agreement, but now you try to change it. Riverclan, teach them a lesson!"

"Mouse dung! You've got to be kidding!" Foxstripe growled.

Half the camp was circling around them, they were already outnumbered and there are even more cats who weren't joining in yet.

Flamefoot made the first move, he leaped on top of a Riverclan tom. Then all cats began attacking. Streamtail found herself facing Blossomleaf.

"Blossomleaf..." She whipered. Not wanting to hurt the younger cat.

The Riverclan cat clearly didn't want to attack either, she looked like she didn't know what to do. Her brother ran into the she cats and gave Blossomleaf an annoyed glance.

"You fight in battles! Not stare!" Shadetail gowled as he took a swiped at Streamtail.

The tom was strong, he was able to pin Foxstripe down a few days ago.

Embersky leaped from the side and pushed Shadetail away as the two toms wrestled together. "Is picking on a she cat the best you can do?" Embersky hissed.

Her attention was back to Blossomleaf, who was slowly coming forward and began the fight weakly. If any cat were watching them, they'd think the two were having a kit fight.

"Riverclan! Chase them off!" Kestelwing's voice stood out from the rest of the battle. The Riverclan cats began driving them out of camp and off of their territory.

"This never had to happen if you just left on your own" Kestrelwing growled at the border and left with the rest of the cats following him.

"Is anyone badly hurt?" Ashwhisker called

"Im pretty sure we can all still walk" Falconclaw replied, not meeting the deputy's gaze. He had a deep scar across his face.

Ashwhisker lead the group back to camp, Ripplestar met them at the entrance, looking furious.

"What happened?" He demanded

"It was going fine until that mouse brain did something" Ashwhisker hissed and pointed his tail towards Falconclaw.

He left the rest of the group and headed back to his den.

"Go to the medicine den for that scar" Ripplestar called after him

Streamtail felt tired, she followed Falconclaw to the warriors den. On her way there, Skyfall rushed over at the sight of her.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked

At the moment, the last thing Streamtail wanted was a walk but she followed her sister out into the woods anyways. She was happy to be back in Thunderclan territory again. Streamtail was actually enjoying herself until Skyfall suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter?"

Skyfall turned and met her gaze. The usual happy look in her sister's eyes were gone, replaced by something much more dark and serious.

"I'm expecting kits" she whispered


	16. Chapter 15

Streamtail couldn't believe what she just heard. _Kits?!_

"How are you going to raise them?" She began. "What are you going to tell the rest of the clan? What are y-"

"I don't know! I don't know..." Skyfall whispered

The time felt like it stopped right there.

"Does Blazetail know?"

Skyfall shook her head. "Should I just leave Thunderclan? They might be better off in Shadowclan"

"No way! You can't just leave me! I understand this is hard but-"

Anger suddenly lit in Skyfall's eyes. "No you don't. You don't understand anything, Streamtail. You have cats that care about you in this clan. Foxstripe would do anything to protect you and so would Embersky"

"What are you talking about? Embersky? And what about me? You're my sister!"

But Skyfall was already padding away, clearly not wanting to hear the rest.

"What about me..." She whispered even though Skyfall wasn't there anymore.

Streamtail didn't feel like going back to camp anymore, she wondered off, not knowing where she wants to go. Her paws took her to the Shadowclan border. What happened with Riverclan seemed so long ago and was out of her mind.

A blurred shape appeared at the corner of her eyes, she didn't recognize many Shadowclan cats but this one became fimiliar.

"Blazetail I know you're there!" She called out

The black tom slowly stepped out slowly with his eyes narrowed.

"Are you waiting for Skyfall?"

He looked alarmed. "You know about it?"

Streamtail sighed. "I'm her sister"

The tom just rolled his eyes. "So? My brother doesn't know"

She leaped from her position and pinned Blazetail down. "Look, I don't care if your brother knows or not. Just don't hurt my sister!"

_How could Skyfall like this mouse brain!_

Blazetail broke free of her paws and stood up. "What's wrong with you!"

Streamtail took a swipe at him which he easily dodged. Blazetail leaped on top of her and was about to claw at her.

"Blazetail! Stop!" A voice screeched.

Streamtail looked up and saw Skyfall.

The image of the Shadowclan battle appeared in her mind. Back in the medicine den, when they were both still apprentices. He was the apprentice that tried to steal the herbs until Skyfall came in.

Streamtail got up and shook out her fur. "I don't care what you do, but she's expecting your kits. Don't you dare hurt her" She growled and sprinted away.

She raced through the forest in the drizzling rain. She didn't know why it bothered her so much.

Back at camp, Streamtail didn't feel like talking. She ignored Foxstripe when he tried to cheer her up and didn't respond to any of Sparrowpaw's questions.

Dreamkit came over to her and stared with big round eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Streamtail mewed, annoyed after a while.

"Are you sick? I know what herbs to use" The kit squeaked

"That's very nice but I don't need them" she replied

"I'm going to be Rainecho's apprentice!"

"She's going to heal our wounds when we come back from battle" Hailkit and Frostkit joined in.

"And Frostkit is going to become an apprentice today!" Hailkit mewed excitedly

"That's nice" Streamtail sighed

Flamefoot bounced over, looking just as excited as the kits. "I might get an apprentice today!"

"Why are you all surrounding me? Leave me alone!" Streamtail finally couldn't take it anymore. The only day she wanted some silence and all the cats just suddenly want to talk to her.

The kits suddenly all grew silent, looking down at their tiny paws. Flamefoot guided them away with his tail back to the entrance of the nursery.

"Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!"

_Great... more cats..._

"Frostkit, you have reached the age of six moons and its time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be know as Frostpaw. Your mentor will be Streamtail" _  
><em>


	17. Chapter 16

All the eyes suddenly turned to her. She was young to get an apprentice. Even though she's been a warrior for quite a few moons, her and her siblings were still the youngest warriors until Sunpaw and Sparrowpaw get their warrior names.

"I hope Streamtail will pass down all they knows to you" Ripplestar continued and called her up. "Streamtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had recieved excellent training from Creektail. I expect you to pass on all you know to Frostpaw"

Streamtail looked at Frostpaw, she looked scared from what just happened earlier. The apprentice slowly walked up to her, and touched noses with Streamtail.

"Frostpaw! Frostpaw!" The clan cheered.

Frostpaw ran straight to Acornpelt and Darkfeather who looked like they can't be any happier.

Streamtail's gaze followed her new apprentice. Her white fur made her look exactly like Skyfall from the back.

An argument began on the other side of the camp. Streamtail pricked her ears and heard Foxstipe's voice.

"No she's not fine! She doesn't even talk anymore! Something is obviously wrong, Streamtail can't even take care of herself and now she has to take care of another cat!"

"She'll be fine! Just let her go with her apprentice" Falconclaw mewed, annoyed.

"Stop telling me what to do! You're not the leader here!"

"And neither are you! Who are you to tell Streamtail what to do?"

"I'm her mate! If I can't care about her then what can I do?" Foxstripe hissed.

"Stop bickering like kits" Lightblaze growled. "Other cats are trying to organize patrols!"

"Well, I"m not going on a patrol today! I'm going to go with Streamtail!" Foxstripe commented.

Ashwhisker joined in. "Okay, sure" He agreed, also looking worried

"Then why do I have to patrol?" Falconclaw snorted

"Then why don't you go back to being an apprentice until you learn the proper rules in a clan?" Lightblaze hissed. The golden tom was a lot younger than Flaconclaw but he had the personality of a much older cat.

Ashwhisker also seemed annoyed with all the arguing and spoke up. "Lightblaze, check the Shadowclan border. Take Fernpelt, Willowleaf, and Hollowtail with you"

Streamtail suddenly remember about her sister. _But Skyfall's might be still there! _She was about to run off to warn her until she realized Frostpaw was just sitting there, waiting.

_I can't just leave her right now. Sunpaw and his sister weren't in camp, she won't know what to do!_

"Would you like to see the Thunderclan territory?" Streamtail asked half heartedly, hoping the apprentice would say no.

But Frostpaw's eyes lit up with excitement. "Sure!" she chirped.

"Fine then, let's go" Streamtail replied and headed for the forest quickly with Frostpaw following her.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Foxstripe yowled and ran to catch up to them before they left the camp.

Streamtail didn't reply, she just made her way into the territory. As Frostpaw stepped out of camp, she jumped up and down with excitement and looked around. Foxstriped seemed to take over the mentoring as he explained the way Thunderclan lives to Frostpaw. But Streamtail didn't mind, as long as he hurries.

"This is where we do battle training!" Foxstripe mewed as they walked toward the open clearing. "It has lots of room to move around. Streamtail, wanna have a practice?"

She didn't bother to reply, she leaped towards him but he quickly moved out of the way, eyes wide, followed by playfulness.

Frostpaw watched from the side. Carefully observing the battle moves.

Streamtail finally had Foxstripe pinnned down, it was obvious that he let her win, but Frostpaw padded up to them happily. "My mentor is better than you!" She chirped.

"Yes, she is" Foxstripe replied, his voice full of laughter as he laid his tail on her shoulder.

At that moment, Streamtail suddenly wanted to be alone with him. She wanted to tell him all about Skyfall and the kits, but not in front of Frostpaw.

_The partrol! _She suddenly remembered that she had to hurry with this before the patrol finds Skyfall!

"Let's get back to camp now" She mewed quickly. "Tomorrow I'll teach you some battle moves"

"Okay!" Frostpaw mewed and bounced back to camp.

"I promised I would get some water for the elders" She mewed to Foxstripe.

'I'll go with you"

"Streamtail shook her head. "No, you can just go get some rest"

"It's okay, I don't want rest"

"Just let me go by myself"

Foxstripe looked confused but didn't complain anymore. He slowly followed Frostpaw.

Streamtail took off right away, heading to where she last saw Skyfall. She ran past the trees,through the leaves that were beginning to fall as the weather got colder. She was sure everything would be fine if she got there before Lightblaze's patrol until she saw the light tabby pelt of Sparrowpaw. It wouldn't have mattered if she was alone, but her mentor, Willowleaf was with her. The warrior was questioning Skyfall, even though Blazetail was nowhere in sight.

"Now if you don't mind explaining what I saw..." Willowleaf was saying.

Skyfall didn't meet her gaze, the white she cat was looking down at her paws for the whole time.


	18. Chapter 17

"I know you're expecting kits. It's getting obvious" Willowleaf continued. "And i was confused becuase you didn't seem very close wit any toms in Thunderclan."

Streamtail stepped out from behind the trees, jumping to her sister's defense. "She didn't mean to do this! Its not her fault, please to punish her!" Skyfall just kept quiet.

"Thats for Ripplestar to decide" Willowleaf replied.

"Are you going to tell him?" Skyfall spoke for the first time.

Willowleaf's pelt was bristling "Hes going to know sooner or later"

No cat spoke. Sparrowpaw's eyes are wide from what they were saying, she was starting to leave when another shadow appeared from behind the bushes. It was Foxstripe.

"Why did you follow me?" Streamtail mewed in shock. "I told you to go back to camp!"

But Foxstripe did not answer her question. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I-I'm sorry, I just didn't think it's something that one more cat should know about"

"Let's just bring her back to camp" Willowleaf announced and headed off with Sparrowpaw following closely with her head down.

Streamtail felt exhausted, but she didn't know why. She didn't run around much or fight in a battle. Foxstripe let her lean on his shoulder on the way back to camp. "I really am sorry" she whispered. His only response was a small sigh.

Streamtail knew that Sparrowpaw was spreading the news when Flamefoot was casting glaces at their sister after their conversation. Willowleaf on the other hand was also reporting to Ripplestar.

What if Skyfall won't be able to eat for a moon? What if she was kicked out of thunderclan? The more she thought about it, the more it scared her.

Her gaze scanned the camp until she saw Embersky waiting to be put on a patrol. She quietly walked over to him.

"Can you please help me with somthing?" Streamtail asked

Embersky looked confused. "um, sure. what is it?"

"Can you please tell Ripplestar not to punish Skyfall? What if she's never allowed to come back?" She pleaded

"Why? what happened?"

"You'll know soon, but can you please ask Ripplestar?"

Ashwhisker's mew rang over their conversation. "Embersky, you can lead a hunting patrol today. Take Falconclaw, Hollowtail and Sparrowpaw with you"

"I'll do what I can" Embersky mewed and took off with the cats following him.

"For the rest of you" Ashwhisker continued. "Ripplestar wants us to practice tree climbing. It's a skill that we should learn. Of course, some of us already know how, but that's why I want you guys to each get an apprentice for today and teach them how to climb."

Silverfur came out of the nursery. "Can I join? I haven't had a good exercise for moons."

"Of course" Ashwhisker gave a nod to his mate

"Us too! We want to come!" Hailkit and Dreamkit chirped

"You're not apprentices yet"

"It's okay! We can take care of ourselves!" Hailkit mewed and ran towards group, tripping on a small branch on the way. "Oww"

Ashwhisker sighed and picked up his son, taking him to the medicine den. Dreamkit quickly followed behind. "I can fix his wound!" She squeaked excitedly.

"I know how to climb, I can teach you" Foxstripe's mew got her attention back to the group"

Streamtail gave a slight nod. Sunpaw went with Flamefoot. She never knew Flamefoot could climb trees.

"Okay let's go, Ashwhisker would come after Hailkit gets dealt with." Lightblaze Yowls and left the camp with cats following.

Streamtail followed slowly behind. Half way realising that Skyfall didn't come with them, and neither is Ripplestar. She gulped and ran forward with her eyes closed, crashing into Silverfur.

She gave a small shriek of shock and looked behind her. "What's the matter?"

Streamtail opened her mouth but no sound came out. _She __still__doesn't__ even know __about__ Skyfall's kits. _

"If you're feeling sick, you can go back to camp" Her mother continued, looking worried.

"No, I'm fine" she replied.

Foxstripe dropped behind, walking beside them. "Come, I'll walk with you"

Silverfur casted a quick glance. "It's okay, she's perfectly fine here. You can go join the others" She mewed in a rather cold voice.

They followed the path which led them to a place with many oak trees. Two birds chirped on a branch. Lightblaze and Lilywing got into a crouch and leaped, each catching a bird.

Lightblaze licked the blood off his claws. "Now get into group of two, and start practising" He mewed and made his way up a tree with his friend, Darkfeather not far behind.

Streamtail watched as Foxstripe climbed the tree, carefully stepping where the branches are the thickest. When she looked for her brother to see how he climbed, her eyes widened with shock. Sunpaw was quickly making his way up the tree.

_Flamefoot's__ not the one that knows how to climb! It was Sunpaw!_

**A/****N**** : Thanks for reading! Please vote and comment if you enjoyed it.**


End file.
